


Ambulance - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode rewrite for Fundraising</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambulance - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

“Frank, slow down! You’re going to get us killed!” Stephen cried from the back of the ambulance, covering his face with one hand, the other gripping Chantelle’s.

Frank slammed on the brakes, stopping at a red light for the first time since they left Abbey Grove. He tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, his unreadable expression just visible in the rear view mirror.

“You haven’t called me Frank in a while.” Frank muttered, his eyes hardening; a well learned reflex.

“Not now, not here.” Replied Stephen, a steely tone in his voice. “We’ve talked about this.”

“What, I’m not allowed to question why you dumped me for no reason?” Frank snapped, twisting in his seat to look at him. The other kids in the ambulance stayed deathly quiet, watching this exchange with wide eyes.

“No you’re not. You think I wanted to do that? I saw the look on your face Frank, it broke my heart.”

“Then why did you fucking dump me?” he yelled, his face flushing.

“Because I don’t know where I stand with you!” Stephen essentially screamed, making everyone in the ambulance jump, including Frank.

“Wh- What do you mean?” Frank asked, frowning.

“I didn’t know who I was to you. When we were alone, it was fine. But when you were with your friends, I was just some kid.” Stephen said quietly, calming down slightly.

“Ste-”

“I know you’re not completely open with them, and I know that they may not be completely accepting, but you aren’t willing to just try! That’s my problem with you. You’re so set in your ways, because you’ve been set in them 5 years too long, and you won’t loosen up, and you won’t trust me when I say that I love you, and that it’s okay.” 

“You- You-”

“Yes Frank, I love you. I don’t know how or why sometimes, but I do, and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.”

“So are we...?”

“If you want. I'm willing to give it another shot, are you?” Stephen asked, suddenly shy.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Cool.”

Cleo sighed, and slumped back in her seat. “For fuck sake, that was so easy, yet you’ve been completely avoiding each other for weeks? Fucking idiots.”


End file.
